EB92's Rock A Doodle
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Hotaru goes on a quest with Odd, Erts, Bia, Hazuki, Jeanette, Knuckles, and Omi to get Raimundo to come back so it will stop raining. With the help of Renee, they show Rai he can bring up the sun. RaixRenee, ErtsxBia
1. The Prologue

Erinbubble92's Productions presents…

**EB92's Rock A Doodle**

Starring…

Tom Kenny

Matthew Greczy

Hayden Panettiere

Kenji Nojima

Mollie Weaver

Rebecca Soler

Janice Karman

Dan Green

Tara Strong

Jeniffer Gloud

Story…

Erinbubble92

Character Development…

Nickelodeon

Cartoon Network

Disney

Costume Design…

Nicktoons4ever

spltk

Alyssalioness94

Sound Maker…

Cmara

Directed by…

Erinbubble92

--

We see we are in space…we pan to what appeared to see Earth in total darkness…then we hear a female's and two males' voice narrate…

(A male's voice): _Once upon a time…long before I knew how to use laser arrows and Bia and Erts became couples…the sun…came up._

Another male's voice): _Now I know to some of you people that it doesn't seem like a big deal…but imagine for a second that it instead of rising up…like this…_

Suddenly, we see the sun peek from the edge of the Earth and began to rise.

(A female's voice) _One morning where you live, she took a look around and decided to go back to sleep. It happened to us once…Let us tell you all about it._

Then we start zooming down on Earth and then we hear the sound of a teenage boy singing as we come to a small yet peaceful looking farm. On top of a fence stood a boy with brown spiky hair, green eyes, wearing a Xiaolin Leader's Robe with a golden mediallon. He was named Raimundo Pedrosa and he was singing.

Rai: _**Cockadoo**_

_**Woah! **_

_**Yodelehee!**_

He started walking toward the small farm.

_**Cockadoo what a day**_

_**The sun is shinin' brightly**_

_**Cockadoo sunny day**_

_**Down here on the farm**_

Raimundo suddenly spotted a rain cloud about to cover up the sun and he rushed over with his Wudia Stars-Wind Power and yelled at the cloud.

_**Cockadoo stay away**_

_**You big ol' wet ol' rain cloud**_

_**Or I'll cry out loud with this voice of mine**_

The sun smiled as the rain cloud moved away and Raimundo jumped down with a few kids who were admiring his singing.

(A female voice):_ This is our best friend Raimundo Pedrosa. He may not be the smartest person, around, but the fact was, that boy can sing._

Raimundo: _**Sun Do Shine!**_

Raimundo jumped on the window sill of the Incredebles family.

Mr. Incredebles: _**Sun Do Shine**_

_**Sun Do Shine**_

_**Sun Do Shine!**_

Dash and Voilet look up in surprise from their video game as Danny continued to sing.

Danny: _**Well, my daddy taught me how to sing**_

_**And that's why this voice means everything**_

As Dash and Voilet went back to playing video games, Raimundo walked toward a small house.

_**Sun do shine, you better shine**_

(A male's voice): _We all had our jobs here where we live. For Raimundo, it was bringing up the sun, and when he sang…well up she came._

Raimundo: _**You better Shine!**_

Chorus: _**You better shine!**_

Raimundo walked over to young kids. One was a female who was about 12 years old with meduim black hair, black eyes, and wears a blue sleeveless shirt, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white sneakers. She was Bia Hoshigo, the narrator of this story.

Next to her were two boys. One was around Bia's age with blonde hair, blue eyes and wears a black GOA candidate suit. His name is Erts Virny Cocteau, the second narrator.

The other had blond hair pointed up with a purple stripe in the middle, black eyes, wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt with a lighter purple shirt underneath, purple bell bottoms, and dark red-orange shoes. He was Odd Della Robbia, the third narrator.

(A male's voice): _Hey, that's me working on my arrows, Bia and Erts not facing each other._

"Hey Odd, Bia, and Erts. What are you up to?" Raimundo asked, smiling at the kats.

"I'm trying to get these darn laser arrows to work, Rai," Odd answered with frustration.

"That arrows again?" Rai chuckled.

"And also Bia and Erts had an arguement this morning," Odd answered.

"Again?" Rai chuckled. "Well hello girls," Rai said to Bridgette, Lindsay, and Courtney.

"Oh, he's so handsome!" Bridgette sighed.

Raimundo blushed slightly as he glanced at himself in the mirror, wondering if what they mean was true, "He's like a dream…" Lindsay moaned.

"He is a dream…" Courtney cooed.

And a girl name LeShawna shoved the girls aside and said, "And his angle too…"

Raimundo walked by them and walked up on the plank toward a black hair boy named Trent who was playing on his guitar.

_Bia: Raimundo defiantly knew how to make our lives shine like the sun that's for sure. Since our lives were in peace and harmony._

While in the swimming pool and sun-bathing was a echidna that had red fur and on his chest was a white "V". He has long hair, purple eyes, and he wore white gloves with spikes at the knuckles, a brown Indianna Johnes looking hat, brown vest, brown belt, and red shoes with yellow and green lines and a silver logo shape on the top. He was called Knuckles. With him is a small, blad boy with yellow skin who wore a Xiaolin robes, with black trousers, and black shoes. This was Knuckles' best friend, Omi.

And in their small home overlooking the pool was a girl with orange hair, orange eyes, and wearing a pale yellow shirt, an orange skirt, pale yellow socks, and brown shoes. She was Hazuki Fujiwara. With her is a female chipmunk with brown hair tie by a purple string, green eyes with light purple glasses, and she wears a navy blue sweater, purple skirt, white socks (one up and one is wrinkle and down), and navy blue shoes. This is Jeanette, Hazuki's best friend. And right now, Hazuki was sweeping her porch. This caused the dust to go right on Knuckles and Omi.

"Hey!" They cried in outrage before they started to dust themself off and Hazuki and Jeanette rolled her eyes.

_Erts: Well…plenty of harmony anyway…not to mention lots of sunshine._

Raimundo: (takes a guitar) _**Well, my daddy taught me how to sing**_

_**And that's why this voice means everything**_

_**Sun do shine, you better shine**_

Chorus: _**You better shine**_

Raimundo: _**Well, the sun do shine, you better shine**_

The girls sighed as they fainted.

_**You better shine**_

Odd, Bia, and Erts: _**(You better shine)**_

Raimundo: _**You better shine**_

Dash, Voilet, Poppu, Kikki, Timmy, Jimmy, Cream, Cheese, and Charmy: _**(You better shine)**_

Raimundo: _**You better shine**_

Wilbur and Simon: _**You better shine**_

Raimundo: _**You better shine**_

_**Sun, you better shine!**_

Trent smiled as he rapped on his guitar. And Raimundo did the same with a smile.

_**Digidigidigidowdow!**_

Everyone started to laugh at the last part. Raimundo smiled and started walking down the plank.

_Odd: There was no doubt about it, Raimundo kept us toons up and shining,_

Dash, Voilet, Poppu, Kikki, Timmy, Jimmy, Cream, Cheese, and Charmy came over and greeted with the same, "Great singing, Raimundo/Chao!"

_Bia: But that all was about to change…_

Later, Raimundo was asleep in his bedroom, and dawn was about to peek when a green hedgehog with sunglasses with red rims, a black jacket with flames, and green and black shoes is shooting from him.

_Erts: One morning…before Raimundo was even awake, a stranger name Scourge the Hedgehog came up and offer a challenge for making Raimundo to stop singing and brining up the sun._

Raimundo grabs his Blade of the Nepula and jump down at the Scourge and started to fight him.

_Odd: Of course Raimundo wouldn't give up without a fight. But what he didn't know was that this hedgehog was sent by the Collector, the duke of all Night; a nasty villain._

After a harsh struggle and bruises, Raimundo managed to defeat Scourge the Hedgehog. He push Scourge into a warp ring and vanishes before collapsing to the ground and drops his sword from exhaustion.

_Bia: The good news, Rai won the fight. The bad news the evil hedgehog bully had done his dirty deed…_

The toons were coming out of their homes, since they heard all that fighting and watched as Raimundo shook his head. The sun was peeking around a hill!

_Erts: From all the commotion, Raimundo had forgotten to sing…and the sun was coming up…without him!_

The toons gasped as Raimundo felt upset seeing this. The sun continued to rise.

_Odd: When Raimundo saw this, it broke his heart. He assumed that his singing…probably never did raise the sun._

The toons began to whisper among one another. Timmy whispered to Voilet, Poppu, Kikki, Cream, and Cheese, "Guess he isn't who he claims to be…"

"Look! It's coming up without him!" Mr. Incredible cried.

"He's a phony!" Danny shouted as Raimundo winced slightly hearing this.

"Hey everyone! Cock a doo!" Omi crowed and everyone started to laugh.

_Bia: The Collector's plan had worked…they had turned us against our own best friend…_

Raimundo started to walk away with his head hung low. The sun went back down and the rain started to come down.

_Erts: And without a reason to sing, poor Raimundo left us to go looking for work in the city. Then…came the rain…and our troubles…with the Collector…_

Leaning against a tree just a few ways from the farm was an evil toon rabbit with pencils for fingers, wore a dark green suit with yellow pads, has pink hair, red eyes, and a reptail tail. He was the Collector…he smirked evilly knowing that Raimundo will NEVER come back.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Hotaru

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Hotaru**

Suddenly, the image of The Collector faded to what appeared to be a book. A small hand appeared and pointed at Collector while we hear a voice say, "Who's that Trista?"

Another voice answered which sounded older, "That's the Collector. He's the one who was causing all this trouble."

In a room, in bed were two girls. One woman was 20 years old with blackish green hair in a bun ponytail, purple eyes, and wears a purple collage outfit. She was called Trista.

The other girl who was 13 years old had black short hair with a purple ribbon, with purple eyes, a black long sleeve shirt, a grey skirt, black leggings, and black and grey shoes. Her name was Hotaru and right now, Trista was reading Hotaru a story.

"He sent that mean hedgehog to Raimundo's home to pick a fight," Trista continued.

"How come?" Hotaru asked.

"Because he didn't like Raimundo doing all that singing, bringing up the sun," Trista answered as she shrugged.

"But how come?" Hotaru asked once again.

Trista giggled, "Well…like most bad guys…he likes the darkness and the rain…you know?"

Hotaru glanced up, "I'm not afraid of the dark because I'm not scared of anything!"

Suddenly the door opened and all two females jumped as a dark figure appeared in the doorway while lightning flashed and thunder boomed; however, the figure was only a middle-aged man in a raincoat. It was Dr. Tomoe, Trista's husband and Hotaru's dad.

"Oh it's you! You scared us!" Trista stated with a sigh.

"Honey, we've got problems, have you looked out there?" Mr. Tomoe stated as he walked over to window with Trista following, "If that rain doesn't stop…"

_Odd: This is my favorite part of the story. Her name is Hotaru. Of course she didn't look like this when we first met her. Anyway, we weren't the only ones having trouble. Hotaru here was having her fair share too._

Hotaru walked over to her parents, "The river is raising too fast, we're going to have to reinforce the sand bags," Tomoe continued.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Trista asked in concern.

"We'll make it work. I'll get Amara and Michelle," Dr. Tomoe stated and walked back out of the room and Hotaru tried to follow.

"I'm coming too," But Trista placed a firm hand on Hotaru's shoulder and stopped the girl in her tracks.

"You stop right there, young lady," Trista led Hotaru to her bed.

"Mom, come on, I'm like Amara and Michelle the girls," Hotaru whined but Trista shook her head.

"He ment the big girls." Trista said.

"I'm big enough." Hotaru whined.

"Not your not Hotaru besides you have sickness remeber."

Meanwhile, a 16 year old girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red suit with a white shirt was listening to a radio while another 16 year old girl with aqua blue hair and eyes, and wears a pink shirt, aqua skirt, and Mary Jane shoes was watching Amara from her bed. It said there was going to more of a down pour.

"Amara, Michelle, come on, girls, let's move it, we godda get some cows inside," Tomoe said as he opened the door to Amara and Michelle's room.

"Ok, Tomoe," Amara answered as Michelle climb down from her bed and got their raincoat before following Dr. Tomoe outside.

_Bia: So while Amara and Michelle got to help with the flood, Hotaru was left behind where she would be safe and out of trouble._

Hotaru was at the doorway and feeling a little upset of being left in the house, "This is MY house too, why can't I help?" Hotaru asked as Trista came back and pushed Hotaru back into bed.

"You can help by praying for the rain to stop. Now that will be a big help," Trista answered.

"Honey, I can't find the flashlight!" Dr. Tomoe shouted.

"Coming!" Trista screamed before turning back to Hotaru, "Now stay in bed, I'm going to help your father, and I will be right back."

As Trista left, Michelle said to Dr. Tomoe while going down the stairs, "Hey dad, Amara's radio said there might be more of a downpour."

Hotaru sighed in frustration as she opened the book that was the story she read, "I'm 13 years old and I too am a big girl even if I have seizers…" She stared at the page that shows Raimundo walking away in sadness, "And without a reason to sing…Riamundo left his home, and then came the rain…"

Outside, lightning flashed once more and the power cuts off in the house. Hotaru got out of the bed and put her shoes back on.

Back outside, Dr. Tomoe stopped the truck and jumped out with some rope, "Honey! Here!" He threw the rope at Trista who caught it, but she was scared.

"Are you sure about this?!" She screamed as she and Dr. Tomoe started to tie a rope around the cow's neck.

"Just start the truck! Everything is going to be fine!" Tomoe commanded.

Hotaru walked over to the window with a flashlight and the book, "Hurry!" Tomoe shouted and Trista rushed over to the truck.

"I know what we need. We need Raimundo…" Hotaru whispered as she watched her parents try to put the cows inside.

Suddenly, with a flash of light, the sandbags started to collapse and Trista gasped in shock, "Oh no!"

"Trista-mama!" Hotaru cried, seeing this.

"Honey! The bags are breaking!" Trista cried.

Hotaru knew this was silly, but she was desperate, so she opened her window and screamed outside, "RAIMUNDO! RAIMUNDO!"

Suddenly a flash of lighting stuck a tree branch and the branch fell into Hotaru's room. She gasped and managed to dodge it, but she fell against the wall behind her and slid down, blacking out slightly.

_Erts: Hotaru had the right idea to call Raimundo. But she had no idea who was going to answer…_


	3. 2: Hotaru as a Black Panther Cub

**Chapter 2**

**Hotaru as a Black Panther Cub**

Hotaru opened her purple eyes, feeling small pain envelope her head. She sat up and rubbed her sore head and wondered what happened when she heard the sound of footsteps on the big branch that was sticking in her room.

"Raimundo?" Hotaru asked, but she heard a cold chuckle answer; she knew it WASN'T Raimundo.

"No, my dear…it's not Raimundo…"

"Then…who are you?" Hotaru asked, feeling a little scared; even though it was dark, she can see his red eyes glaring at her.

"You put your finger in my face…remember?" The Collector asked and growled, "Stupid brat…but that's not why…The Collector has come to kill you."

"Kill me…?!" Hotaru asked, surprised; what did she ever do to THIS guy?!

"Oh dear…I didn't know that would come as a surprise…" The Collector said as if in shock, but his evil glare came back, "But you see, we are villains of the night, and work very hard to make absolutely sure…" He then glared behind him, "That WIND kid doesn't return," He then glared back at Hotaru, "And you…oh you…seem to have no regards of feeling for others and have the NERVE to call him back here by name!"

Hotaru gulped, "Well I…"

"And besides…" Collector chuckled as he held out his pencils, "I positively love dark music…"

"There is NO way you're going to kill me!" Hotaru said as she rushed over to the wall and Collector started to make the room in cartoon style with his pencils.

_Odd: That's when Collector makes note…if Hotaru wanted to bring Raimundp back, the Collector was going to have something to say to that._

"You being as a panther kitten will make it all better," Collector smirked as he pointed his pencil pencil at Hotaru and made the walls behind her turn into cartoon style.

_Bia: Hotaru was about to have the greatest adventure she ever dreamed of…_

Collector shot something from his pencil at Hotaru and she screamed before collapsing into a pile of clothes. Collector laugh evilly. He smirked as the pile moved and out pop a black panther cub looked just like Hotaru, but she had black fur, a nose, and a long tail. She groaned as she held her head when Collector grabbed her by the fur neck and hoisted her up.

"Say goodbye!" Collector laughed as he pointed his pencil at her.

"Mom! Daddy! Help me! Someone!" Hotaru screamed.

When suddenly, as if by magic, a familiar girl that had a cat-like costume with brown ears, a tail, a brown cat paw printed on one side of her eye and two green marks on the bottom of her face. She wore a brown-sleeveless shirt with a dog pawprint, long-arm brown gloves with white spots, a green belt, brown w/red striped shorts, and red shoes. Bia was now dressed as her Giant Brown Neko.

With her is Erts and a boy that had the same blonde hair with a purple bloch on it, and purple eyes, sporting a sleeveless purple shirt with a picture of a dog on it, a pink-and-yellow shirt underneath, purple pants with hints of dark purple and yellow on it, purple gloves with outlines of a dog in one and of a cat in another one, and he also had a purple cat tail with white stripes on it. This was Odd Della Robbia's hero form.

_Erts: This is where we come in…_

"Let her go!" Bia cried, holding up her wrist and shot laser arrows at Collector.

Collector screamed in pain as he dropped Hotaru. The villain took the laser arrows out of his leg and then grabbed Odd, Bia, and Erts by the neck as Hotaru shook her head and gasped to see this, "You're going to pay for this, Odd, Bia, and Erts," Collector growled as he started to squeeze the trio's neck, "This doesn't concern you!"

"It concerns me if you're trying to kill innocent people!" Odd managed to say before Collector squeezed his neck further, making the trio choke for air.

Hotaru knew these two cats and boy saved her life so she had to save theirs. She glanced about and gasped spotting a flashlight. She got an idea as she rushed over, "Of course, Collector hates the light!" She grabbed the small flashlight while Bia, Odd, and Erts was running out of air fast! "I hope this works…"

Hotaru closed her eyes, pointed the flashlight at Collector, and turned it on. The villain gasped as the beam of light fell upon him. He let go of Bia, Odd, and Erts and screamed as he flew out of there, causing winds to knock Hotaru, Bia, Odd, and Erts back and him to disappear back outside.

Odd and his friends massaged their neck and managed to chuckle lightly, "Whoa…" He whispered and then turned to Hotaru, who was underneath a hanging blanket, "Excuse me, miss…we were this close…" Odd smiled, "I think that flashlight was a quick thinking on your part. What's your name little miss?"

"It's Hotaru." Hotaru answered as she got out of the blanket and Bia and Erts helped her to her feet, "Is that weird toon person gone?"

"Yeah he's gone. But he'll back, and he won't be alone that coward…" Odd moaned, "I would beat that dude if I used my laser arrows. But you know somethin', using these arrows is like being a hero can really be a pain in the tail sometimes…but it's worth it that's for sure…"

"Laser Arrows? You mean?" Hotaru questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Odd, these two are my friends Bia and Erts. You see me and my pals try to protect anyone around us." Hotaru stated as Hotaru quirked an eyebrow.

"But why do you use laser arrows?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, I have to use them to attack enemies and help my friends. And they help my hands." Odd answered.

"Well, maybe I'll help you how to use them. My friend Rini shows me these…" She glanced down and gasped to see her hands were more like paws! "Oh my goodness!" She looked over herself and noticed her bare arms were furry, "I have fur! And…" She put her paws to her head and felt cat ears, "And…cat ears!"

"Isn't that supposed to be normal?" Bia asked, wondering why this girl was freaking out.

"But…but…I'm a human girl…" Hotaru insisted as she looked at herself in a mirror to see a humanoid black panther girl that looked just like her! "Aaaahhh!!"

When she screamed she saw the panther girl screamed. It had to be her, but that was impossible! "How did I…?" She whispered when it suddenly occurred to her; it was Collector who did this to her! "I'm…I'm a black panther! He turned me into a panther!" She jumped at Odd, Bia, and Erts and clutched the shirts as she cried, "Help me! Do something! I can't be a panther! I'm a girl! Guys, what do I do, what do I do?!"

Erts put his hands on Hotaru's paws and managed to pry her off as he said in a soothing voice, "Hey, hey…calm down, miss. Don't let your skirt off."

Hotaru looks down with a gasp, she was embrasses, and she runs off. She grabs a doll near by making Odd confused and Bia and Erts shrugged at each other. Hotaru came out wearing a black long sleeve dress with a purple sash and still has her purple bow. She looks in the mirror.

"Much better." Hotaru smiles, fixing her bow.

"Well, don't get your tail tied in a knot." Bia said.

Hotaru gave Bia a look, "Tail?" She glanced back in the mirror to see a skinny black tail, "Oh…I guess I do have a tail…" She examined herself further and made a face before turning back to the trio that's when she licked her paw making her disgusted, "Yuck…What am I doing I'm licking myself and am I really this short?"

Before Bia, Erts, and Odd could reply, the couple heard a rough voice from outside call, "Hey Bia, Odd, Erts!" Bia, Erts, and Odd turned toward the opening as the voice called again, "Hey guys!"

"We're in here, Hazuki-chan and Jeanette!"

And coming to the hole was Hazuki, wearing a Dokkan witchling outfit. With her is Jeanette. "According to my calaculations, this can't possibly be the city…" Hazuki started to read off a map as Hotaru walked over and jumped up on the tree branch that fell into her room, "Yipe!". Hazuki and Jeanette fell back slightly.

Odd, Bia, and Erts laughed at this. "It's okay Hazuki and Jeanette. It's Hotaru," Odd introduced as he put his paw-gloved hand on Hotaru's head and rubbed it, "She's a nice panther cub."

"I'm A girl, Odd," Hotaru snapped, "I'm a human! Human! And I think I must be going crazy! I'm surrounded by cat people, a boy, a chipmunk, and a witchling!"

"You bet your sweet whiskers," Jeanette said as she patted Hotaru's arm as she walked further into the room.

"Wow…?" Hotaru whispered, when suddenly, coming through the gaping hole of the room where the toons.

"This is just so weird…" Suu pointed out as Trent shoved her, Ran and Miki further into the room.

"Just keep moving, girls," Trent said.

Hotaru sat on the tree trunk as Odd tapped her shoulder, "Hey miss, do you think you can help us out?"

"No I can't. I can't help anyone…I'm too small…" Hotaru answered in a depressed voice, "I'm little, furball black panther…" She got up and walked toward the hole in the wall, "I'll bet mom and daddy won't recognize me…MOM! DADDY! HELP!!"

However, all that was answered was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. This caused all the toons to fall back in fear. Hotaru cringed slightly before holding her arms. She sighed as she whispered,

"Poor Raimundo…"

"What?" Bia questioned.

"He's never going to come back and the sun is NEVER going to shine again," Hotaru answered in a depressed voice, "And this water will keep getting higher and higher till…till… we're ALL going to drown…"

Suddenly, water squirt into Hotaru's face, causing the girl to gasp as Knuckles and Omi popped up. He laughed as the panther fell back on her behind, "Are we close or near the city?! Come on! We godda find that city!"

"We're not looking for the city," Jeanette answered slightly annoyed, "We're looking for Raimundo."

"Well he is in the city isn't?" Omi asked as he took off his googles to let the water out.

"Oh, so he IS in the city," Hotaru stated.

"Girls, they think they know EVERYTHING!" Knuckles rolled his eyes before turning to Hazuki and Jeanette, "Why don't you go back home and eat nuts and read books like you two always do?!"

"Knuckles-kun, Omi-kun!" Hazuki cried out as she let the map she unfolded fold back up upon Knuckles's nose, "You think you're SO superior!"

"Superior! Nice word!" Knuckles pointed out as Omi took the map off of Knuckles.

"We don't think you understand this, but we have NO time to fool around! What we want is to make sure Raimundo gets home safely so this rain would stop!" Jeanette pointed out.

Knuckles started to laugh, "Yeah right!"

"You idiot!" Hazuki cried and tried to pound Knuckles while Jeanette tried to kick Omi, but Bia and Erts pried them both apart with their hands.

"Calm down you four!" They cried.

"Of course…that's what happened…you guys all laughed at him, and he ran away!" Hotarus asked.

"You're right Hotaru," Odd said as he put his paw glove on Hotaru's shoulders, "We done something wrong and that's why we're searching for the city."

"Yeah, we godda find Raimundo-kun and apologize," Bia finished.

"So he'll forgive us," Timmy said.

"Come home," Voilet added.

"And raise the sun!" Poppu, Kikki, and Cream said excitedly.

"Chao!" Cheese said, excitedly.

"I know where the city is," Hotaru suddenly stated as everyone glanced her way, "I spent there lots of times as a girl!"

"Girl?" Omi questioned as Hotaru suddenly became angry.

"Before the Collector turned me into a panther!" Hotaru cried as Knuckles and Omi backed up against Suu.

"The Collector? Oh, no!" Suu cried as she hugs Ran and Miki and Trent sighed.

Hazuki and Jeanette suddenly tugged on Hotaru's hand, "Hotaru-chan, can you take us to the city?"

Hotaru sighed in defeat as she tugged her hand away from the two and began to walk a ways from her saying, "I can't…" She glanced down at herself, "Look at me…I'm a panther…a little kitten! What can I do?!" She sat down with a frustrated look.

Jeanette smiled, "Oh come on, I can do lots of things!" She jumps on a yarn and walks on it, "And I'm a lot smaller than you!" She then placed her hand on Hotaru's shoulder, "And further more, I can forgive you for being a cub if you will take us to the city," Hotaru glared at Jeanette as the young chipette and witchling turned away, "Unless you're a scardey cat!"

"I'm NOT afraid!" Hotaru snapped as she got to her feet.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles suddenly said for he and Omi was now standing on the tree looking outside.

"A scardey cat?" Hazuki asked again.

"Me scared?" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Omi said again, trying to catch his friends attention.

"Lay off the girl," Odd stated.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles and Omi said again, but they continued to ignore them.

"Alright, I'm not afraid of anything! I'm going to take you to the city and find Raimundo!" Hotaru said as Odd, Bia, and Erts smile, "And bring him home, so he can save my family, my home, and your homes!"

The toons cheered as Knuckles and Omi smiled, "Ok, I hope you can swim then!" He said as he jumped; and water started to pour through the gaping hole!

"Oh no!" Hotaru cried as the water caught them all by surprised.

The toons started to cough up water. Luckily, Odd, Bia, and Erts were both prepared for this. Erts opened up a large boat, and the rest of the toons got into it. Bia opened up another and Hotaru got into that one with Bia.

"We're not going to swim in this water!" Hotaru said as Erts and Odd got into the boat Bia made.

"This is serious!" Hazuki pointed out as she got into the boat with the toons.

"Hazuki, Jeanette!" Odd suddenly said and threw a flashlight at the girls as she caught it, "You and the others are going to need this in case the Collector and his minions return."

Hazuki handed Suu the flashlight as she said, "Collector?! And his minions?!"

"We're coming with you guys!" Hazuki said as she and Jeanette jumped into the boat that held Hotaru, Bia, Erts, and Odd.

"Well guys this is it…" Bia pointed out as Hotaru gulped.

"You mean the city?" Omi asked as he and Knuckles got into the boat with Hotaru, Odd, Bia, Erts, Hazuki, and Jeanette.

"No, the dump. What do you think?!" Knuckles growled.

"Oh right. The city. The lights and everything." Omi said and Hotaru turned around.

"So long! Just use the flash light in case the Collector returns!" Hotaru instructed as she and the others rowed out of sight.

"The Collector?!" Suu whimpered hugging Ran as Miki and Trent sighed.


	4. Chapter 3: The Collector’s Song

**(A/N) Erin: (Putting earplugs in her ears)**

**Alyssa: Earplugs, again.**

**Erin: Don't ask. (Looks at the audience) Enjoy this chapter!)**

--

**Chapter 3**

**The Collector's Song**

Meanwhile…it's of course still raining…but we pan to a dark and creepy looking mansion. And we hear the sound of a piano playing…

_Odd: Yup…The Collector…while Hotaru steered us in our metal boat to the city…the Collector and his minions were doing their own nasty business…and whatever it was…it certainly wasn't good…_

Inside the mansion were the Collector and his Anti-Toons minions who were hovering over him and were watching him play the piano. The evil toon had a bandage on his leg. Right now, Collector looked ticked off.

Collector (spoken): _**So she turns on the toon?**_

_**And with what do you suppose she turns on the toon?**_

The Anti-Toons: _**What master?**_

Collector (spoken): _**A flashlight**_

The Anti-Toons: _**What a horrible thing to do!**_

_**What a horrible thing to do!**_

_**Thing to do!**_

Collector: _**But then, when my back is turned**_

_**What lousy cat boy and girl and brat comes sneaking through the window**_

_**That has the nerve to use a laser arrows on my leg?!**_

Anti-Toons: _**Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?**_

Collector: _**Odd, Bia, and Erts**_

The Anti-Toons gasp at this as if in shock.

The Collector: _**Yes**_

The Anti-Toons: _**Death to Bia, Odd, and Erts!**_

Collector: _**Destroy the toons! Destroy the panther girl! The Cat kids and boy!**_

_**Or do you want the wind boy back?**_

The Anti-Toons: _**No! We hate the sun! The answer's no!**_

The Collector: (walks off slightly) _**And it'll make my leg feel so much better...**_

He suddenly turns and raps on the piano harder. He then starts walking on the large piano.

Collector:_**If that ghost kid never sings! Tahahaha!**_

The Anti-Toons: _**We hate the sun, that much we know**_

_**We hate the wind boy, we'll never let him sing**_

Collector: (walks onto a tiny balcony of the piano as the Anti-Toons ran/flew around) _**Never let him sing!**_

The Anti-Toons: _**We hate the sun, from head to toe**_

Collector: _**From head to toe!**_

The Anti-Toons: _**We hate the wind boy, we'll never let him sing**_

_**Never let him sing!**_

Collector (spoken): _**Never let him sing**_

Suddenly, something crashes through the mansion's roof. It was a small green figure wearing a red suit and has yellow eyes; he was known as Mr. Doodles. The Collector's smallest and lousiest minion. He tried to control his jet pack, but he ended up crashing into Collector and this caused them to fall back down to the ground.

Collector's cloak covered the villain's face as Mr. Doodles got onto the piano and smiled, "Uncle Collety! Uncle Collety!"

**(A/N) Erin: (pulling the earplugs out and giggles) Collecty?)**

Collector threw his cloak off his face and pointed his pencil at Mr. Doodles and turned him into a chicken, "Shut up!" Collector cried.

"I wish you wouldn't do that…" Mr. Doodles moaned as he blinked his eyes.

"Mr. Doodles…I told you to NEVER call me that," Collector stated looking annoyed.

"Yes sir…I know sir, sir!" Mr. Doodles nodded and realized why he was there in the first place, "But you see sir, I saw this boat heading down in the river, and inside it was a very cute black panther with these two cats and a boy you despise and..."

"Excellent!" Collector cried as he changed Mr. Doodles back to normal with his pencil; the villain smiled at Mr. Doodles, "Nice work Mr. Doodles. Now give your uncle a hug."

Mr. Doodles smiled and rushed over to do so, but Collector backed away and this caused the toon to fall to the ground.

--

_Bia: Meanwhile…Hotaru, Odd, Erts, Hazuki-chan, Jeanette, Knuckles, Omi, and I were still sailing in the boat I made, heading toward the city of the flooded river…_

"Starboard ho!" Hazuki cried.

"Starboard ho where? Is that the left or right?" Knuckles asked.

Hotaru who was in the small crow's nest gasped, since her eyes were sharp, "Uh oh…" She lifted a pair of binoculars and saw a big tree; she realized her eyes were right, "Giant tree! Just a few 100 meters away!"

"Oh my gosh…" Jeanette whispered as she saw Hotaru was right; she then rushed down into the boat taking a blanket from Knuckles and Omi.

"Turn the boat!" Hotaru shouted.

"Well guys I guess I'm slowing you down! Yeah, I'll see you guys later!" Omi stated smiling weakly.

"I repeat, giant tree alert!" Hotaru cried.

"Aahh!" Knuckles and Omi screamed seeing the trees were getting closer and hug each other!

"Bia-chan! Erts-kun! Take the wheel and steer us away!" Hazuki shouted.

"Ok, ok!" Bia and Erts mumbled as they rushed over to the head of the boat to get to the wheel but they were fighting over it this made Odd sigh and push them out of the way and steer the wheel.

"Turn now!" Hotaru shouted; Odd obeyed and they managed to dodge the giant trees, "This is the right way guys!"

However, above them was Mr. Doodles and the Anti-Toons, "Alright boys, you heard the boss!" Mr. Doodles ordered and the Anti-Toons flew down toward the boat, "Total and complete annihilation!" Then Mr. Doodles started to charge down toward the boat at a fast pace, "Bombs away!"

Mr. Doodles hit Hotaru from behind, catching her totally by surprise, "Aahh!" Hotaru screamed as she fell into the water a ways from the boat.

"Hotaru!" Odd cried and gasped to feel something bump into him.

He gasped to see a Evil Tails attack him. And it wasn't just him, it was a few others as well attacking Bia, Erts, Knuckles, Omi, Hazuki, and Jeanette. However, Odd had his concern for Hotaru and he can see Mr. Doodles was trying to drown Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Grab a hold!" Odd shouted and shot a grappling hook with his laser arrow toward her.

"I got you now!" Mr. Doodles said to Hotaru with a smirk but felt something hard hit him in the head, "Ow!"

Hotaru grasped the grabbling hook as the Anti-Toons lifted the large boat into the air. The girl hung on and got an idea, "Guys! Get the camera!"

"What did she say?" Erts asked in frustration as he punched a Evil Storm away.

"She said get the camera!" Odd answered hanging onto the edge so he can hang on to Chris.

"What?! This is no time to be taking pictures!" Erts snapped.

Hazuki, Jeanette, Knuckles, and Omi grabbed the camera, "Well she said get the camera!" Hazuki shrugged.

Mr. Doodles suddenly landed on Hotaru's back and tried to pull her away! "I got you now, kitten!"

"Let go!" Hotaru cried hanging onto the grappling hook.

"Hold still!" Mr. Doodles ordered.

The Anti-Toons glared at Hazuki, Jeanette, Knuckles, and Omi as Hazuki and Jeanette smirked, "Say cheese!" They pushed the button and the flash of light blinded the Anti-Toons, causing them to let go of the ship.

"Bingo!" Bia exclaimed.

"Yeah, we got them!" Odd cheered.

However, they weren't out of danger yet…Odd managed to get Hotaru back into the boat, however, they were heading down toward a pipe! "Oh no!" Hotaru cried.

"Quick! Activate the hood!" Bia ordered.

"Roger that!" Erts pounded on a button and a metal hood appeared over them, incasing them all inside except Mr. Doodles and the Anti-Toons who all were trying to hang on.

However as the boat flushed down into the pipe, Mr. Doodles saw the pipe's name which said Adequate Pipe, "Ah ha! An adequate pipe!" Mr. Doodles started to laugh evilly, thinking they were gone for good!


	5. Chapter 4: City Limits

**Chapter 4**

**City Limits**

"AAAAHHHH!!" Knuckles and Omi screamed as the boat rocked against inside the large pipe; the poor echidna and monk was going crazy since there was hardly any room to even walk, "Let us out of here!" Knuckles started punching at the metal walls and left holes in it before rushing off to another wall, "We can't breathe! Someone get me outta here!" Omi paniced.

"What's with Knuckles and Omi?" Hotaru questioned as she, Odd, Bia, Erts, Hazuki, and Jeanette watch the two go crazy.

"He's claustrophobic," Jeanette answered, and Hazuki giggled, "Tiny, tiny places make him very, very nervous!" Suddenly the group heard the sound of some bubbles popping, "Huh?"

Water started coming through the holes Knuckles made in the wall and started to fill the boat up quick, "Uh oh…" Hotaru mumbled.

The group heard more scrapping and they turned to see Knuckles making more holes and water coming out from them, "Awe crud!" Bia cursed.

"Get him away from the lid!" Erts barked as Hotaru, Hazuki, and Jeanette rushed over to Knuckles and Omi and tackled them to the floor.

"Knuckles-kun! Omi-kun!" Hazuki cried.

"Help! Help! We're trap! We're trap like rats!" Omi shouted and made more holes in the wall; Hotaru tried to hold onto them, but the two wriggled free from her, "Ah! We're trap! We're trap! Someone get us outta here!"

Odd grabbed Knuckles and Omi before he can go to another wall, "Calm down you crazy echidna and monk! Now settle down, you're rocking the boat!"

Hotaru tried to cover up the holes with her body, but water kept coming in, "I can't breathe!" Knuckles shouted and managed to stretch over and make more holes in the wall.

"Don't make me lose my temper!" Odd warned as he pulled Knuckles and Omi back away from the wall.

Hotaru, Hazuki, and Jeanette tried to block the wall, but the water managed to win and pushed the three girls back, "I wanna get out here! Mommy, we're trapped! Mommy!" Knuckles and Omi cried as Odd tied them up and then lastly his lips to shut him up.

"For the last time, settle down!" Odd ordered.

"Odd! Bia! Erts!" Hotaru shouted, and Odd, Bia, and Erts both took notice of the water being up to their chests.

"Oh no…" Bia gasp and he turned pounding on the button to open the hood, but it wouldn't respond, "The hood won't open!"

"We got to get it open!" Erts said as he, Hotaru, Hazuki, Jeanette, Bia, and Odd started to press on the hood as the water rise up to their heads.

The group couldn't budge the top, so the water went over their heads. However, luckily for them, the pipe they were riding in opened up and the ship landed in more water, but there was enough room to allow the hood to finally fall back.

The group started to cough and sputter for air, "Man…that was close…" Hazuki moaned.

Hotaru happened to look to her left and her eyes widen when she saw a waterfall just a few feet away, "Oh-no!" Chris screamed making the group turn in alarm.

"We got to abandon the ship!" Jeanette cried as Odd rushed over and managed to push the button to close the hood again before they went over the edge of the waterfall.

The group screamed as they tumbled down and into the nasty water. The boat couldn't take it anymore, so it fell apart and the cats, boy, panther kitten, the echidna, the monk, the chipette, and witchling swan up to the surface and they started to cough up the water. It was really dirty…Odd grabbed a giant can and it became a small boat. It wasn't like the first one, but it was enough to get everyone onto it.

Odd helped Hotaru onto it while Erts helped Bia, Jeanette, and Hazuki. Then Hotaru turned and helped Knuckles and Omi on when she made a face, "Yuck! What is that smell?!" she cried as Knuckles and Omi shook their head in disgust and started to remove garbage from their body.

"Garbage! Of course, every time we do something like this, I get garbage!" Knuckles complained, "Why we never been so…" He trailed off when his purple eyes caught something up ahead with Omi too, "Wow…"

It was the bright lights of the city! "The city!" Hotaru announced as everyone is awe-struck by its beauty.

"Wow!" Omi said again.

"Oh…it's so beautiful!" Hazuki and Jeanette breathed.

"Now all we godda do is find Raimundoi," Erts smiled as Odd smirked.

"Yeah! And that's going to be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack! Get it Erts and Bia?!" Odd laughed as the cats rolled their eyes.

"Sure Odd…" Bia and Erts blushed and turned away.

--

Meanwhile…

Inside a boiler room, Collector had on an apron and was about to cook a pie. He yawned in exhaustion and wondered if he should take a nap, when he heard the sound of a lame attempt of a plane. But he knew it was Mr. Doodles. The small guy crashed through the pots and pans and finally onto the long handle of which was holding the pie Collector was about to cook.

"Oh now what?" Collector moaned as Mr. Doodles landed in a pot.

"Uncle Collecty! I got the--" but Mr. Doodles was cut off by Collector putting a lid onto the pot and over Mr. Doodles.

"If I kill my toon, would that be matter or charity?" Collector asked himself; however Mr. Doodles managed to shove the lid off.

"I got them! I really got them!" Mr. Doodles announced and Collector quirked an eyebrow now listening, "No more panther kitty sir! Mission…ha ha accomplished!"

"And the Lyokian cat, brown cat, and the boy?" Collector asked, making sure that the trio was gone as well.

"Gone! Wiped out sir!" Mr. Doodles answered laughing; now it was Collector's turn to laugh and he walked toward the open oven giving him a red glow while Mr. Doodles kicked the pot away, "Total and complete…annihilation!"

"Annihilation huh?" Collector chuckled and turned back to Mr. Doodles, "So, how did you kill them?"

Mr. Doodles smiled as he leaned back with his arms behind his head, "Adequately…"

Collector was confused, "Um…what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Well uncle, we sucked them into an adequate pipe," Mr. Doodles answered.

"A what?" Collector inquired.

"Well that's what it said," Mr. Doodles shrugged, "Danger, adequate pipe."

Collector chuckled again, "Oh Mr. Doodles, come give your uncle a hug…"

Mr. Doodles smiled thinking Collector was going to finally reward him, however just as he took two steps toward him, Collector took out his pencil fingers and turned the guy into a robin as the toon villain cried,

"You fool! That's not an adequate pipe…it's an AQUEDUCT pipe!!" Collector screamed in frustration as Mr. Doodles cringed in fear from his voice, "It lead straight to the city! The Collector gives you one last chance, Mr. Doodles!" Collector turned Mr. Doodles normal and took a sharp looking knife out and seemed to threaten the toon guy with it, "Them…OR…you…" Collector threw the knife but Mr. Doodles dodged it, "Now, get to the city!"

"Not the city, sir! It's too bright! I'll go blind!" Mr. Doodles pointed out as he covered his eyes.

"Oh say it isn't so…" Collector rolled his eyes as he took a pair of sunglasses and threw them to Mr. Doodles and saw they were just his size…


	6. 5: The City Life and The Wind

**Chapter 5**

**The City Life and The Wind**

Meanwhile, in the bright lights of the great city…

"Pedron…Pedrona…Predora…Predrora…Pedrosden…" Hotaru spoke out loud as her finger trailed down the list of names in the phone book, however Predrosa, Raimundo wasn't one of them, "He's not in here…"

Hotaru jumped down to the ground and began to walk away, "Come on Knuckles, Omi!!" Erts barked at the two who were eating hot dogs.

"Coming!" Omi shouted and rushed off to catch up with his friends along with Knuckles.

The group began to search around the huge city…

_Odd: You ever get that feeling when you're looking for something and that's it right under your nose? I know it seems crazy…but it was like we can hear his voice calling to us…_

The group was sitting on a curb resting for a bit, when a limousine drove in front of them to stop for a light, and they didn't notice a boy with spiky brown hair looking lonely and miserable…but since he was on the other side, they didn't see him. As the limo drove off, Hotaru, Odd, Bia, Erts, Hotaru, Jeanette, Knuckles, and Omi continued on with their search.

_Bia: You know like he was waiting for us to come up to him and ask him to come back home…but we looked everywhere…and we talked with everybody. But no one heard of Raimundo Pedrosa…_

Knuckles and Omi was getting their shoes shined and he asked the guy who was shining if he had seen Raimundo by doing an impression of Raimundo using wind power. But the guy just shook his head.

_No body…_

Knuckles angrily threw the cloth into the guy's face before walking off…

_Funny thing was…he probably was right under our nose in fact…or should I say we were under his…_

The group was once again taking a break. They had been searching for a while, but were no where near to finding Raimundo. Hotaru happen to glance over at Odd, who was trying to use his laser arrows and frowned slightly. The thing was she was really growing fond of him… She wanted to help Odd with his arrows…

"No Odd, that's not how you use them? Here are show you." Hotaru said, she held up his arm. "Straighten your arm, look for a target or bullseye, and then shoot…" Hotaru shoot out a laser arrow which hit the road. "See that's how you do it."

"Oh, thanks Hotaru…" Odd rubbed his neck.

Bia and Erts smiled at this which they didn't realize they were holding hands on the ground. They notice it and they took their hands back and they looked away blush, with Erts armcrossed and Bia looking at her hair.

"Your just annoyed." Bia said.

"What you said." Erts said.

But they smiled without each other knowing but they didn't shot it just yet…

--

Meanwhile, up in the air was Mr. Doodles. He flew through signs since he was looking for Hotaru and the others. He took out a telescope and looked through it, "Ah ha! There you are!" Mr. Doddles began to laugh evilly as he put the telescope away, "Enemy target below, I am going to get a closer look! Cover me!"

He zoomed down and flew into a few bushes; Hazuki and Jeanette gasped hearing the rustle, "Huh? What was that?" Hazuki asked, glancing back making the others look over as well.

Mr. Doodles crawled out of the bushes and took out a knife; he smirked evilly as he laughed, "Complete… annihilation this time…" Mr. Doodles walked behind a big figure that stood in front of the building where the group was sitting in front of.

Hotaru sighed, "Alright you guys…we rested long enough…they're counting on us back at home you know!"

"Well if you ask me…" Jeanette sighed.

"We didn't," Knuckles rolled his eyes when Hazuki gasped,

"Oh my gosh…"

"What is it Hazuki?" Hotaru asked as the orange witchling rushed over slightly toward the building.

"It's him!" Hazuki cried, pointing.

"Who?" Omi asked he and the others turned; they saw the large figure that had lights looked just like…Raimundo!

"No wonder we couldn't find him! He's changed his name!" Hazuki said as everyone realized the orange witchling was right!

"Of course!" Odd cried slapping his forehead, "Raimundo is the Wind!"

"The Wind?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh, it's chill with him around. I shoulda known it be him." Odd said.

--

Inside the building was a bunch of fangirls and they all gasped when they heard, "Ladies and gentlemen…The Wind!" an announcer stated as the curtain on the stage went up showing four boys dancing.

_Odd: Raimundo may have stopped singing to bring up the sun…but he didn't let that good voice of his go to waste…so he took up singing like a pop star…_

Suddenly, coming through another set of curtains was Raimundo himself; he was dressed in a dark red shirt that showed a lot of his chest, and he wore blue jeans, with his old sneakers.

Raimundo: _**Let me be your wind guy**_

_**And let me roost with you**_

The girls screamed for Raimundo.

_**Let me be your wind guy**_

_**Let me hear your sweet voice coo**_

_**Girl, you've thrown me for a loop**_

_**Well your the number one chick in this**_

_**Chicken coop**_

The girls screamed more.

_Bia: Raimundo was a star…_

_**I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle you (I wanna rock)**_

_**Rock, rock till the day is through**_

_**I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle through the night (I wanna rock)**_

_**Rock, rock till the mornin' light**_

_**Well, it ain't right to rock alone**_

_**It takes two, I do believe**_

_**I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)**_

_**Like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me (Rock-a-doodle, rock-a-doodle)**_

Raimundo held his hand out to a girl who fainted.

_**I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)**_

_**Like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me (Rock-a-doodle, doodle to me)**_

Raimundo threw his red scarf into the crowd, and the girls screamed as they each tried to grab it or at least touch it.

--

Meanwhile, up in a room overlooking the stage, was a girl of 17 with long dark purple hair, purple-blue eyes, and is wearing a black shirt, a long sleeve purple jacket, black jeans with a white belt, and dark blue boots. Her name was Renee Roberts, also known as Zakuro Fujiwara the famous model and idol. With her is a girl about a year younger then her and has strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail, bluish-grey eyes with black glasses, wearing a pink hoodie with a bubble in the middle over a blue turtle neck shirt, a blue skirt, pink jeans, and the same belt and shoes (brown belt with a bubble buckle and white shoes with pink laces).

And right now, she looked ticked off just seeing Raimundo sing onstage, so she stuck her tongue out at him. Erin just hold her eye socket and blow raspberries.

_But not everyone liked The Wind. Renee here was jealous of him while her best friend Erin was hating him…_

She and Erin walked over to a male that looks like DarkWing Duck only his wearing a yellow suit with a black cape with a red inner line, a black mask, and a red hat. He was called NegaDuck, who's the founder for the NegaDuck Palace where Raimundo and Renee performed. He was really rich.

"Business is really booming…" NegaDuck smirked as Renee folded her arms.

"Yeah that's great…so Negaduck I'm wondering…when do I get it?" Renee asked.

"You have to tell her. She's been begging to do this. She's an idol, remember!" Erin said.

NegaDuck sighed, "Oh come on Renee…stop bothering me with this rant…you have to go on in two minutes!"

As NegaDuck walked over to winder, Renee followed with a frustrated sigh as Erin glare at NegaDuck, "But I'm TOO good for the chorus! Gah! What does he have that I got?!"

NegaDuck laughed as he joked, "A voice!"

Renee and Erin glared at him before she, her friend and her boss glanced back down to watch Raimundo perform.

_**I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle you (I wanna rock)**_

_**Rock, rock till the day is through**_

_**I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle through the night (I wanna rock)**_

_**Rock, rock till the mornin' light**_

As Raimundo continued to rock the house,

_Erts: Fortunely for us, Renee was a lot smarter than she sounded…and a lot nicer too…she just didn't know that yet…her best friend Erin knew it all long... she couldn't show it yet..._

_**Well, it ain't right to rock alone**_

_**It takes two, I do believe**_

_**I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)**_

_**Like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me**_

_**(Rock-a-doodle, rock-a-doodle, rock-a-doodle-doodle to me)**_

Renee tapped her foot impatiently as NegaDuck walked over to a dresser that held CDs, "Look Renee, when I found Raimundo, he was a nobody…nobody wanted him, nobody cared about the poor boy…" NegaDuck sprayed a CD with gold paint, "But I picked him out of the good, and now look at him…"

Back on stage, Raimundo indeed looks much happier as he continued to sing to the crowd.

_**Well, it ain't right to rock alone**_

_**It takes two, I do believe**_

"Everybody starts in the chorus, Renee," NegaDuck laughed as Renee rolled her eyes, "Of course…you could give up show business…"

Renee gasped, "No way! I'm not giving up on my career!"

"NegaDuck!" Erin yelled, then she puffs her cheecks three times.

_**I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)**_

_**Just like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me (Rock-a-doodle, rock-a-doodle)**_

_**I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)**_

_**Just like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me (Rock-a-doodle-doodle to me)**_

As the song ended, the crowd went wild, "Thanks, thank you very much! I enjoyed it!" Raimundo shouted.

--

Back outside…

"Ok, now that we found him…how are we going to even see him?" Hotaru asked.

Mr. Doodles smirked as he started to toward the group who didn't notice the small guy, "Ladies and gentlemen, The Wind is now leaving…" The announcer stated, and the door to the building flew open upon Mr. Doodles.

"Ow!" He cried as the red carpet went over him, and the crowd gathered around as Raimundo along with NegaDuck's body guards came walking out to push away the crowd so Raimundo and NegaDuck can get through.

_**Outta the way!**_

_**Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it!**_

Hotaru tried to push through the crowd and wave at Raimundo, but it was no use, "Raimundo! Mr. Raimundo! Over here!" She cried, but the wind monk didn't hear her.

_**Don't touch the star**_

_**Try, you won't get very far**_

_**We'll bounce you once, bounce you twice**_

_**If you get outta line, we're not very nice**_

_**We'll bounce, bounce you all over the place!**_

_**Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!**_

_**If we don't like your face!**_

The bodyguards stood in front of the huge helicopter of where Raimundo and NegaDuck were going to go in.

_**Get away from the star!**_

_**Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it!**_

_**Don't try to get through**_

_**Cause we're waiting to bounce on you!**_

_Odd: Raimundo was a star alright…but it's hard being happy without friends…even if you are famous…I was sure he would be awfully glad to us…if only we could figure a way to get near him…_

As the helicopter flew off into the sky, Mr. Doodles crawled out from under the blanket looking really dizzy and run over, "Aggravation…" he moaned as he collapsed.

--

Up in the helicopter…

"Really!" NegaDuck cried as he was playing golf; inside the helicopter was a mini golf course, while Raimundo lay on a soft pillow of the golf cart, "What I can get for you Raimundo? You name anything! It can be anything you want! Just name it and it's yours!"

As NegaDuck hit the ball, it bounced off the walls, while Raimundo just sighed, "Thanks…but I doubt you can give me whatever I want…"

Negduck took note of the tone of his voice and walked over, "What's going on with you?"

"Me?" Raimundo laughed weakly, "Nothing! It's just…well…" He sighed as he turned away, "I don't know…guess I'm feeling a little lonely that's all…"

NegaDuck laughed, "Lonely?!" He couldn't believe this! "Are you crazy? There's 20,000 people screaming your name and you're lonely?!" NegaDuck hit another golf ball which went sailing out of a window which broke the glass, "I love this guy…"

Raimundo shook his head, "Yeah well back at home…"

As NegaDuck drove the golf cart he glanced back at the brown-head boy, "Hey, you told me what they did to you on the farm…come on…they don't love you…" NegaDuck stopped the golf cart and spoke into a walkie talkie, "Murray, Quakerjack…give us a row…" Suddenly the helicopter went on one side, causing NegaDuck and Raimundo to go through the door; but luckily, NegaDuck gripped the gold cart behind them while he held Raimundo, "See that?!" He pointed to the crowd of people below who had formed a heart, "They love you!"

Quakerjack and Murray steered the helicopter back upright, and NegaDuck pulled himself and Raimundo back inside. Then NegaDuck steered the golf cart to the back of helicopter where there was a small spa and room for Raimundo to enjoy.

"You are incredible…The Wind," NegaDuck stated as he talked into the walkie talkie again, "Boys, get us out of here…" He then called into his phone, "Hello ? I think I can get you out of the chorus…"

--

_Bia: Meanwhile…back at home…_

It was still raining of course…and in the house, Ran, Miki, Suu, Trent and the others were still floating on a bed; the flashlight Suu held was going out, "She's fading fast, Trent-chan! How many more batteries do we have left?" Suu asked, looking scared.

"Just these two, Suu," Trent sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh no…" Suu sighed, when the phone rang, which was floating on a box, "Yipe!" Suu cried, since the ring caught her by surprise; she jumped from the boat on a wax figure of a woman and then onto the box, answering the phone, "Who is it? What do you want? We got an emergency here?! Yeah, yeah…Hotaru…anybody here named Hotaru?"

"I'm Hotaru…the hum-I mean the panther kitten," Hotaru answered, since she was in the phone booth with Odd, Bia, Erts, Hazuki, Jeanette, Knuckles, and Omi waiting outside, "Who's this?"

"Suu! I'm Suu!" Suu said, and turned to Trent, "It's the panther kitten!"

"Suu! The light is going out fast!" Trent said, looking slightly scared.

"The light is going out fast!" Suu repeated into the phone, "We're running out of time Hotaru-chan! We need Rai-kun quick!"

"We're going to be there as soon as we can!" Hotaru said, hearing the panic tone in Suu's voice.

"Suu!" Trent cried.

"Yeah I'm coming! Sorry Hotaru-chan! I godda go!" Suu threw the phone in the air before rushing back to the boat.

"Suu! Wait! What about my family! Are they alright?!" Hotaru asked as the phone began to lift into toward the roof, "Suu? Suu?! Suu!!"

It was Collector who was pulling the phone up…uh oh…he laughed evilly as he put the phone to his ear, "Hello, my dear? It's the Collector," Collector stated as his Anti-Toons minions cackled, "I have some rather…bad news I am afraid…" He cleared his throat before continuing, "When this call is expired, so will your friends…and tollu cheero, ta ta, bye!" Collector cut the line.

Hotaru gasped when she heard the phone go, "The number you have dialed is no longer in service…"

"Oh no…" Hotaru moaned, looking worried.

**(A/N) Putting on earplugs again.)**

A song started to play as Collector and his Anti-Toons minions watched as the light fade away.

Collector: _**Tweedle le de**_

The Anti-Toons:_** Tweedle le de**_

Collector:_** They're running out**_

The Anti-Toons:_** They're running out**_

Collector:_** They're running out of batteries!**_

The Anti-Toons:_** Of batteries!**_

Suu threw more batteries to Trent, Ran, and Miki; Ran and Miki quickly put the batteries in and Trent determinedly pointed the flashlight up.

Both:_** Hahahahahahaha! No batteries!**_

A bright light hit the villains hard and they retreated


	7. 6:Renee Roberts meets The Wind

**Chapter 6**

**Renee Roberts meets The Wind**

Meanwhile back in the city, NegaDuck's limo drove down the street and inside was NegaDuck and Rai; the mobile phone rang and NegaDuck picked up, "Hello? Oh howdy boss," NegaDuck smiled and listened to the other end when he got a confused look on his face, "You're saying a panther kitten, cat boy and girl, a goddess hero boy, a echidna, a monk boy, a witchling, and a chipmunk?" NegaDuck smirked in amusement, "What is this? Some kind of a joke?"

Then we see the guy who NegaDuck is talking to and it's none other than Collector himself. Collector was drawing the toons he hates while he was talking NegaDuck, "I don't think it's funny, NegaDuck. They want to bring Raimundo, back home. You don't want that he makes you lots of money, I don't won't that he makes me miserable."

"Right boss, so what should I do about them?" NegaDucks questioned now serious.

"Your windy kid thinks they don't want him back home, well that's good," Collector chuckled darkly, "All you have to do is make sure, he KEEPS thinking that. It's not good that the panther girl and her friends should talk to your boy. Capish?"

"Yes, thank you a million," NegaDuck laughed along with Collector, "This has been most…enlightened…"

Collector hung up the phone as he sat back and relaxed with a smile that told us was up to no good…

--

Later, outside NegaDuck's Palace…there were a bunch of signs hanging from the door that said: No panthers. No cat boys/girls. No goddess hero boy. No echidna. No monks. No witchlings. And No Chipmuncks.

Everyone outside we're getting dressed as fish to go inside while the announcer said, "You want to see The Wind, you must wear your fish costumes! Remember, no panthers, cat boy or girl, goddess heros, echidna, monks, witchlings, or chipmunks."

Inside, Hotaru and the others were dressed as fish to hide themselves. And right now, Hotaru was writing a apolgie note, while Knuckles and Omi ate, and Odd, Bia, Erts, Hazuki, and Jeanette were watching Hotaru write.

"Dear Raimundo, we're sorry. We really are. Please come home. Your friends," Hotaru signed her name and then shoved the paper to the others, "Come on guys, you godda sign this."

Odd signed his name, then Bia, Erts, and Hazuki and Jeanette as well. Hotaru pushed the paper to Knuckles and Omi who became annoyed they are disturbing them from them eating, "Must you bother us while I dine?"

"Knuckles-kun, Omi-kun, sign this!" Hazuki said, pointing at the paper.

Omi ignored as he talked to his lasagna, "Where have you been all my life?! Oh lasagna!"

That's when Bia growled in frustration, "Hey morons!!" Knuckles and Omi jumped at the tone of T-Bone's voice, "Sign it, please!"

"Ok, ok!" Knuckles said as he took the pen and signed the paper as well as Omi, "There! Happy?!"

The waiter came walking up to them.

"Excuse me sir," Jeanette said, taking notice of him, "Will you please see the Wind gets this?"

"Yeah, it's VERY important," Hotaru nodded.

"Oh and waiter! Could you please get me more soda?! This stuff wastes a lot!" Omi ordered, when he dropped his soda down his fish outfit, causing it to fall off making Knuckles and Omi suprise; the waiter glared at Omi noticing he was smonk.

"Get me the boss," The waiter growled into the microphone.

--

Meanwhile NegaDuck has got done explaining his plan to Renee who was now in her Mew Mew form; she has wolf ears and tail, her hair and eyes is lighter purple, and wears a reddish shirt, wristbands, shorts, a colloar with her pedant, two armbands, one legband on her leg, and thigh-high boots. Erin was brushing her hair and she turned looking slightly guilty.

"I don't know, Negaduck…it sounds bad to me," She stated as she turned back to the mirror to put on makeup.

"It's only a little bad…not a BIG bad," Negaduck smiled, "Look, he's lonely, he needs a friend, and that bad panther kitten wants to steal him away, you don't want that do you?"

On stage, the lights came on showing a great scene of a sunken ship; the announcer cried, "Ladies and gentlemen! NegaDuck's Palace presents…The Wind!"

And suddenly, green mist appeared and out came Raimundo this time dressed in a white and green shirt, which had a TW symbol on the left side, "Thanks, thank you very much!" Raimundo greeted as the audience cheered for him.

"Would you look at that!" Erts pointed as Odd, Bia, Hotaru, Hazuki, and Jeanette gawked; Knuckles and Omi just continued eating taking no notice of Raimundo.

"Raimundo-kun?" Hazuki whispered.

Danny: _**Well down in Tupelo**_

_**I was so alone**_

_**I never had no money**_

_**Had no honey to call my own**_

As Raimundo sang, a hole appeared in front of him and out popped four guys dressed in sea star costumes.

_**That's why I'm treasure hunting**_

_**Treasure hunting for my love**_

Sea Stars:_** He's treasure hunting for his love**_

Raimundo:_** Well I've been everywhere**_

_**Searching high and low**_

_**But I ain't found no rainbow yet**_

_**That has a pot of gold**_

Raimundo threw his scarf to the crowd and the girls tore it up to at least touch it, "You know, I think he's gotten better with his dance moves," Jeanette giggled.

"What are you doing, Hotaru?" Erts suddenly asked seeing Hotaru fold the paper into an airplane.

"Something I learned in school," Hotaru answered.

"Panther kids don't go to school." Knuckles suddenly said.

"But I do when I was a girl." Hotaru said, shrugging when the group heard a hey beside them; they glanced up to see one of the guards holding up a paper that said: No panthers, boys/girls, goddess hero boy, echidnas, monks, witchlings, or chipmuncks.

"You boys are dead meat!" The guard known as Gantu smirked as he ripped up the paper; he and the other guards grabbed for the group who tried to get away.

Hotaru threw the paper airplane toward Raimundo while crying, "Raimundo!"

Rai: _**Good King Neptune**_

_**He said he'd help me find my treasure**_

_**Far below the sea **_

Sea Stars:_** far below the sea**_

Rai:_** He introduced me to every single pretty mermaid**_

_**But neither one hit the jackpot with me**_

However, the airplane missed Raimundo and ended up being stuck in the mouth of one of the moving sharks that moved around above the stage. Hotaru groaned when she and the others were grabbed again. Gantu smirked thinking he got them, however, as he pulled the fish costumes out from under the table, that's all he had gotten…the costumes.

Odd, Bia, Erts, Hazuki, Jeanette, Knuckles, and Omi had managed to get away and started to ride on a costume wheel cart, "Odd!" Hotaru cried, since she didn't get on yet. Odd grabbed Hotaru and pulled her on and they wheeled right by Renee, Erin, and NegaDuck who didn't notice them.

"Ok, I'll do this…but…you promise NO ONE is going to get hurt?" Renee asked.

"No one gets hurt, you just do the number, make him happy, and keep him away from that evil panther kitten!" NegaDuck nodded as Renee sighed.

Suddenly, coming up to them to get on stage was Hotaru, Odd, Bia, Erts, Knuckles, and Omi dressed as lobsters. Erts who was still trying to get used to the costume tripped and fell on top of Hotaru, Knuckles, and Omi.

NegaDuck noticed them and cried, "Hey! There are no lobsters in this number!" He turned and shouted, "Get them out of here!" Two guards called MegaVolt and Bushroot rushed over, however NegaDuck stopped them, "Wait! Don't stall the show, huh?" NegaDuck put shark heads on MegaVolt and Bushroot.

Raimundo: (Hotaru watched as Raimundo started continued to sing) _**I got that treasure hunting fever**_

_**That treasure's all I'm thinking of**_

_**Thinking of, thinking of, thinking of**_

Suddenly, the trio gasped to see MegaVolt and Bushroot coming at them. Odd, Bia, Erts, Knuckles, and Omi rushed off with MegaVolt chasing them; Hotaru climbed the rails with Bushroot following her.

_**Well I got treasure hunting fever**_

Sea Stars: _**Yeah, yeah**_

Inside the booth that controlled the special effects onstage, Hazuki and Jeanette glanced at all the buttons, "Which one?" Jeanette asked.

Raimundo: _**Well I got treasure hunting fever**_

Sea Stars: _**Yeah, yeah**_

Hazuki thought for a second and saw a button which she and Jeanette see, looked at each other with a smile as they pushed a button and the sharks lifted upwards toward Hotaru and Bushroot.

Raimundo: _**Well I got treasure hunting fever**_

Sea Stars: _**Yeah, yeah**_

Hotaru jumped onto the shark with the paper airplane, while Bushroot jumped on the one behind it. She grabbed and smiled.

Raimundo: (While Megavolt chased Odd, Bia, Erts, Knuckles, and Omi by him and the Sea Stars) _**Well I got treasure hunting fever**_

_**For love!**_

Bushroot jumped onto the shark occupied by Hotaru and grabbed a part of her lobster outfit as she tried to ignore him and watched as the sharks lowered by Hazuki and Jeanette and toward Raimundo.

Sea Stars: _**Got that treasure hunting fever**_

Raimundo: _**Yeah I got that treasure hunting fever**_

Hotaru pushed the note into Raimundo's hand as she went by.

_**For love!**_

The audience cheered as Raimundo took notice of the note in his hand and stared at in confusion, "Now!" NegaDuck pushed Renee onstage as another song came on; Renee glanced at the audience and made it seem like her stumble was part of the act and she twirled toward Renee who stared at her.

Suddenly, she grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him; when she pulled away, he looked both stunned and embarrassed.

Renee: _**Deep, deep the trouble you're in**_

Raimundo gulped as Renee smiled at the look on his face, which slowly turned to love-struck.

_**I'll throw you to the sharks and you can't swim**_

Renee took the note from Raimundo and hid it behind her back, which the others who had manage to get away from MegaVolt and Bushroot saw this take place.

"Oh no…" Odd sighed as Hotaru groaned; Knuckles and Omi stuck his tongue out in disgust.


	8. Chapter 7: Kiss and Coo

**Chapter 7**

**Kiss and Coo**

Later, on top of a building stood a small farm. And sitting in a tree's large swing that was really a couch was Raimundo and Renee. Renee told Rai about her double life how she's a idol and a Mew Mew. And Raimundo told her about his life as the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind. Pretty soon, they were hanging out together on the swing, singing a song.

_Odd: Well, you can take the boy out of his home, but you can't take the home out of the boy. Raimundo had a place to remind him of the home he left behind. Trouble was with Renee on the scene, he wasn't feeling lonely for us anymore. Which is exactly NegaDuck wanted; cause that's what Collector wanted._

One of Negaduck's goons, Luquidator, was in the tree, and pouring some Coke Cola in a few bottles. He then lowered smirking.

_Bia: There was just one problem with their plan; Renee was ONLY supposed to pretend to fall in love with Raimundo. But she was falling in love for real, and THAT can change the heart of a sensation a Mew Mew like her._

Renee: (takes a bottle of coke and pours it into Raimundo's mouth since he was laying her lap) _**Love has said hello**_

_**You don't know**_

_**What that means**_

_**Really means to me**_

Meanwhile, on top of another building across the one from Raimundo and Renee are on is Hotaru and the others; Odd sighed in frustration, "Oh look…I think we lost him…"

Hotaru glared at the cat boy, "What do you mean by that? He's over there!"

"No, no! He's a thousands THOUSAND miles away!" Odd replied.

"Huh?" Hotaru was confused.

Hazuki and Jeanette sighed romantically, "Isn't romantic?" She leaned to the side and ended up leaning on Bia and Erts who stared down at the two smart witchling and chimunk, "When two people fall in love, they lose all the reason…"

Erts quirked an eyebrow as he blushed wondering if that's true since he…well; he glanced at Bia before turning away in embarrassment. Knuckles and Omi on the other hand was feeling bored, not to mention disgusted at all the romance, "Ugh, enough of this mush! Let's go eat!"

"Eat?!" Hotaru cried, "How can you think of food at a time like this?!"

Omi suddenly hugged Hotaru, "Garlic Chicken!"

Hotaru pushed Omi away as she shouted, "Raimundo! Raimundo!"

Back at the lovely couple, Raimundo and Renee were talking to one another, "You know Renee, when I left my home…I felt really down, cause I wasn't sure how people would treat me since I'm you know…wind boy…"

"Raimundo!" Hotaru's voice rang, but Raimundo didn't seem to hear her.

Renee frowned, "Oh, you poor guy you must be awful for the way you are." Renee said sympathy in her voice.

Raimundo suddenly smiled, "Yeah but now that I'm with you…I don't feel alone anymore…thanks Renee…" He hugged her as she smiled.

"I should be thanking you…you say everything nice and I know how that feels like Rai…" Renee said, "So…thank YOU."

"Raimundo!!" Hotaru cried again, but the couple didn't hear as they started to sing again.

Raimundo & Renee: _**This song is our treasure**_

_**That we'll share our whole life through**_

Back with Hotaru and the gang, "RAIMUNDO!!" Hotaru screamed, but no response still as she breathes hard.

"Sorry, Hotaru, but I just don't think we're no match for the Mew Mew wolf idol," Erts chuckled.

"Oh yeah?!" Hotaru challenged as she started marching off in a huff.

"Where are you going, Hotaru?" Bia asked as she and the others got up to follow.

"Well if I can't talk to Mr. Raimundo, I'll talk to Miss Roberts!" Hotaru said, with a shrug and continued to walk.

Raimundo & Renee: _**As I kiss and coo**_

_**Kiss, kiss and coo-a with you**_

Chorus: _**Kiss and coo with you**_

Renee leaned over and kissed Danny softly; he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss in the moonlight both happy to be together.

--

Meanwhile, the news was going on about how the storm was getting worst. Newspapers went around telling about harsh the rain was.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Mysterious rain is spreading!" One of the newspapers boy cried.

"Sun don't shine for farmers!" Another cried.

A newspaper man in a truck threw another stack of newspapers on the ground. One page was torn and blew a ways and landed near Hotaru and her group; she read out loud, "Renee Roberts and her friend Erin co-stars in The Wind's new picture," She glance behind her to see big gates with a sign that said: 'NegaDuck's Palace.' "Forget it…I think I'm too small to get over those gates…"

"Well I'm not," Hazuki and Jeanette said with a spark in their orange and blue eyes.

Everyone looked and Odd pointed to a small trailer with a small sign that said: 'Renee's Trailer' "Hey, I think that's her trailer over there…"

--

Inside, Renee turns in her Mew Mew and was dressed and putting the last touches on herself while singing softly as Erin brushed her hair.

Hotaru snuck inside and peeked around the big mirror while Renee was spraying herself with perfume.

Renee: _**I'm just like you**_

"Um…" Hotaru cleared her throat, "Excuse me Mrs. Roberts and Dennis…"

Renee gasped so did Erin, causing a puff of perfume to get at Hotaru; Hotaru gasped and realized she was allergic to the perfume. Renee turned toward her, "Who are you?"

"Um…Miss Roberts…I…I!" Hotaru started to sneeze harshly.

"Oh my gosh!" Renee said slightly disgusted and grabbed for a tissue; Hotarus continued to sneeze, "Gee I'm so sorry about that! There…" She handed Hotaru the tissue and Hotaru sneezed before sighing with relief, "Ok…now what are you doing in my dressing room?"

Hotaru turned to Renee and Erin as she threw away the tissues saying, "Please ma'ams, you are the only one who can help us. We need to talk to Raimundo…" Hotaru suddenly stepped on a trashcan, getting her foot caught in it and tried to take off as Renee and Erin gasped at realization who Hotaru was as they looked at each other, "I mean The Wind! So we can convince to come home and…"

"Wait a minute…wait a minute…" Renee cried as Hotaru continued to get the trash can off, "You're that bad panther kitten NegaDuck told me to watch out for!"

"Oh man!" Erin gasp.

"Bad? Me? I'm not bad," Hotaru said smiling.

Renee rushed over to a vase full of flowers as Hotaru stared, "Ok, you better get the heck outta here or I'll scream my lungs off…"

"But…" Hotaru was cut off by Renee and Erin screaming and throwing a vase at her; whom she manage to dodge, "I just wanted talk to…"

She trailed off and started for the door while Renee and Erin continued to scream; Hotaru manages to take off the trashcan and ran outside. She continued to run and ran under a large truck where Odd, Bia, Erts, Knuckles, Omi, (who were eating), Hazuki, and Jeanette. Hotaru ended up tripping onto Odd.

"Um…what happened?" Hotaru asked as Knuckles had finished eating his hot dog.

"Ah…she's a woman," Knuckles shrugged as Omi nodded Odd helped Hotaru sit up.

Hazuki and Jeanette became furious at this, "What?! Argh!! That's the last straw! We had it! Do you want my magic to send you to Alsaka?!" Hazuki took out her wandler and waved it threaten at Knuckles and Omi.

"We weren't talking to you," Omi said, when the truck above them drove off and a large thick rope net surrounded the group catching them and caused them to hang above from the ceiling.

The group gasped in surprise and saw NegaDuck chuckling with his minions smirking up at the helpless group, "Well, well…the cute panther kitten, the cat boy and girl, the hero boy, the echidna, the monk, the witchling, and the chipmunk!" NegaDuck chuckled, "We meet at last…"

"Let us go!" Hotaru cried in anger, but NegaDuck just laughed.

"Bushroot, take them to the trailer," NegaDuck ordered as Renee and Erin peeked out from her trailer's window and saw Hotaru and the others in a net, "Lock them up, and make sure The Wind doesn't know any of this."

Renee covered the window with a curtain and turned away, looking VERY guilty, "Oh man…what have I done?" She whispered, as Erin looked guilty too holding Renee's hand.


	9. Chapter 8: Escaping

**Chapter 8**

**Escaping**

Soon inside NegaDucks's trailer was Hotaru, Odd, Erts, Bia, Knuckles, Omi, Hazuki, and Jeanette all tied together while hanging upside down from the ceiling fan and their mouths were gagged with cloth.

Pete shut the door behind him and he laughed as he kicked away a trash can; Doodles was flying above and he noticed the big cat as he said, "No more panthers, cat boy or girl, goddess heros, echidna, monks, witchlings, or chipmunks!"

"Ah ha!" Doodles said as Pete walked off; the little toon guy started to fly at high speed toward the huge trailer.

_Erts: Now I got admit, when bad guys go, Mr. Doodles, Collector's minion has a bark worst than his bite._

Doodles slid on top of trailer and the group watched the fire line from inside go by them and they saw Doodles land in the pool. There was a window that showed the inside of the pool so Doodles peeked through the window and smirked evilly.

"Oh boy…" He said evilly as Hotaru, Odd, Bia, Erts, Knuckles, Omi, Hazuki, and Jeanette stare at him all helpless.

_Odd: Still he was a nuisance. And as we all were tied up at the moment, we weren't that happy to see him…_

The group started to swing back and forth as Doodles swam out of the pool and went to the roof door; he started going through various objects but none of them was what he wanted.

"Oh come on!" Doodles growled as he saw the next object was a fork; finally he saw a can opener and he went, "Ah ha!" he started to open the metal roof door while singing.

Hotaru, Odd, Erts, Bia, Knuckles, Omi, Hazuki, and Jeanette all glance at each other before they started to struggle harder to get free before Doodles can get in. But it was no use. The ropes were too tight.

Doodles: _**Oh ma…I missed your apple pie**_

_**Ma, I missed your stew**_

_**Oh ma I missed you!**_

Doodles got the part open and he smiled, "Ah ha!" He took a stick and opened the WHOLE door. Doodles threw the door up and he tied a rope around his waist while tying it to a pot with a cactus in it; he then put the stick under the pot and on the rim of the door opening, "Look at that! Anticipation!"

The door suddenly slammed down right on not only Doodles's head, but the stick too, causing the pot to go up in the air. Doodles managed to get his head free, but since he was tied with the pot, it fell through the opening he made and he fell inside the trailer. The pot was shot back up through the hole by the couch. Doodles screamed in pain as the dead pelt Tiger's head went on his head. But he got free again and the pot crashed right on top of him.

----

Meanwhile…

Raimundo, Renee, and Erin were on a motorcycle and pretending they were driving through a neighborhood, although they weren't really. Raimundo was signing happily while Renee had a depressed guilty look on her face.

"Cut!" NegaDuck suddenly called, and everything stopped; NegaDuck got up from his director's chair and shouted up to a a duck dressed as a halerquin, "Quakerjack, what's with the snow?!" Quakerjack were on top of the stage and were making fake snow, "Take 5, everybody, and Miss Roberts, how about a smile, hmm? It's supposed to be summer!"

Raimundo helped Renee from the motorcycle while Erin jumps down and Renee walked back of the stage motioning Raimundo to follow, "Rai I need to talk to you for a minute."

Raimundo laughed as he followed his girlfriend, "Don't mind him, I think you're doing great."

Renee shook her head as she took out the note she took away from Raimundo before, "Yeah but…"

"Now, now," Raimundo grabbed the note as he continued, "No buts about it-"

Renee cut him off as she grabbed the note back, "Rai, I did something really... awful…"

"What is it, baby?" Raimundo asked confused and Renee sighed as she opened the note and handed it to Raimundo; he recognizes the signatures except the one Hotaru made, "Odd, Bia, Erts, Omi, Knuckles, Jeanette, Hazuki?" He turned to Renee who looked guilty, "Renee, where did you get this?"

"From you…the night when we first met…" Renee answered rubbing her arm.

"They were here?" Raimundo asked, frowning.

"They're still here…" Renee corrected, frowning while Erin nodded sadly.

Raimundo stared at the note and turned to Renee, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Suddenly, a sword went through the screen, separating Raimundo and Renee which made them both gasped as they both jumped back, "Cause she _wasn't _suppose to!" NegaDuck said, coming around the corner; it was obvious he had heard the whole conversation.

Renee gasped as NegaDuck chuckled.

"Renee Robert…I am disappointed with you and your friend…I told you to entertain him…" NegaDuck put his hand under her chin causing her to look back up at him, "Not educate him…"

"Entertain me?" Raimundo repeated, and he glared at NegaDuck in suspicion, "What's this all about?!"

"Calm down, Wind kid…your friends are just fine," Negaduck assured Raimundo.

"No they're not, Rai!" Renee suddenly said, "He's got them tied up in-"

NegaDuck became angry and yelled at Renee to the ground as he cried, "Shut up!"

"Renee!" Erin yelled, running towards her.

"Wha-!" Rai cried out as Renee tries to get up with Erin's help and she shook her head while her long purple hair covered some her face.

Raimundo jumps on NegaDuck and pined him to the ground; he was both angry and upset since NegaDuck struck his girlfriend AND that his friends were in danger.

"Where are they?!" Raimundo demanded, but he was forced off of NegaDuck by Pete and Bushroot, "What have you done with them?!"

"Don't hurt him, boys," NegaDuck said as he sat up, "He's got a movie to make…"

"I ain't making NOTHING with you!" Raimundo snapped trying to get out of the minions' grip on him.

Negaduck chuckled as he got to his feet, "Oh but Wind…I put a lot of money into this movie…I don't want to lose my money…" He walked over to Raimundo with a smirk, "And I'm sure you don't want to lose your friends…"

"That's blackmail!" Raimundo retorted.

"That's show business, kid!" NegaDuck snapped back, "Make up!!"

---

"Here ya pretty kitty, kitty…" Doodles laughed; he managed to recover from his early accident and he got on top of a TV which was near Hotaru and the others.

"No way…" Hotaru said, since she managed to get her gag off.

Doodles just laughed as he leaned back with the knife in his hand and didn't notice the cord behind him until it struck it and electricity went through him, "OW!!" Doodles screamed and tried to get his knife free of the cord, but it got tangled.

Doodles was thrown back into a bunk bed and then he gripped a vacuum cleaner; because of the electricity, it started to run and Doodles let go of it and went onto Odd's leg which caused the fan they all were hanging from started to go at high speed and the rope gave away. The group fell onto the bed below and onto a couch. Doodles landed on the bed and the fan's blades fell toward him; he screamed as the fan's blades fell upon him and the bunk bed went back into the wall.

---

Back the studio, Raimundo, Renee, and Erin were getting back on the motorcycle.

"Stand by…" Pete said.

"Stand by!" Quackerjack mocked.

"Quiet on the set," Pete continued.

"Quiet on the set!" Quakerjack said again.

"Hey! Shut up!!" Pete shouted annoyed.

"Rai…I'm so sorry…" Renee whispered, and she meant it since she loved this boy with all her heart.

"Don't talk to me right now, honey…I'm thinking…" Raimundo ordered and Renee nodded; as the scene started to work again, Raimundo whispered, "Where are they?"

"In NegaDuck's trailer outside…" Renee whispered back.

"Marker…The Wind Goes Crazy Take 2!" MegaVolt said.

Raimundo glanced at Renee before glancing in front of him and he saw the door that led inside the studio was open, "Oh yeah…" He smirked; he glanced down at the motorcycle and said to Renee and Erin, "Hang on, girls!"

Raimundo then started the motorcycle for real and Renee and Erin screamed while they manage to hang onto tight as Renee, Erin, and Raimundo speed off the stage, "That's not in the script!" NegaDuck shouted as the teens manage to get through the door before the minions who were pushing the doors shut so they wouldn't go through, Negaduck cried seeing Bushroot and MegaVolt were both acting stupid, "Stop those teens!"

"There it is!" Renee pointed as Raimundo drove toward the trailer.

Inside, Odd was dragging them around while trying to avoid Doodles with only a baking pan, "Hold still!" Doodles ordered as Odd rushed over toward the door that led outside, "Ah ha!"

"Ah!" Renee cried, as her hair went into Rai's eyes from seeing, "Watch out, Rai!"

"Whoa!" Raimundo cried as he moves the hair away and the three teens crashed through the window, pushing Doodles into a ticked off fish's bowl.

Odd closed his eyes shut and started to swing down the pan.

"Odd! Wait!" Bia tried to warn seeing Raimundo was there now; but too late, Odd hit Raimundo with frying pan and the wind collapsed to the ground. Odd gasped seeing Raimundo on the ground.

"Oh no! I killed him!" Odd cried slapping his face as Hotaru, who is still tied to Odd and upside down said, "Raimundo!"

"Hey fellas…" Raimundo moaned before falling unconscious.

Omi grabbed the folds of Odd's suit while crying, "He's dead! He's dead!"

Renee hugged Raimundo, "Rai, my goodness…"

Jeanette opened one of Rai's eyes as she said, "Oh my…"

"He's not dead…untie me, please!" Hotaru said; Odd took the rope, stretched it out, and she fell to the floor.

Suddenly the group heard the sound of approaching motorcycles and they gasped to see NegaDuck and his minions coming, "Oh no!" Renee said.

Hazuki started to pull on Raimundo's shirt. "Let's get him out of here!" Hazuki ordered and noticed the window, "Through there!"

The minions on the motorcycles stopped outside the trailer as the group sneaked through the window on the side as quietly as they can. Pete got off his cycle and glanced around. Hotaru, along with Odd, Bia, and Erts who were carrying Raimundo, Renee, Erin, Hazuki, Jeanette, Omi, and Knuckles went over to car that was attached to the trailer. Renee gasped and rushed over to the door.

"No way…not NegaDuck's cap…" Renee said, shaking her head.

"We've got no choice..." Knuckles growled as he opened the door.

Bushroot, having sharp ears, glanced toward the sound of a door opening and he smirked.

While Odd, Bia, and Erts put Raimundo on a couch in the back with Renee and Erin, Hotaru, Hazuki, and Jeanette went to the front, "Can you drive a car?" Hotaru asked.

"Piece of cake," Jeanette laughed and turned to Hotaru, "Hotaru, YOU steer!"

"Me?! I can't!" Hotaru shook her head, "I've NEVER drove a car before!"

"Hotaru-chan! Just do it!" Hazuki ordered.

"We'll crash!" Hotaru asked as she nervously took the wheel.

"Don't be such a 'fraidy cat!" Jeanette retorted as Omi closed the door and MegaVolt called out, "Hey!"

Knuckles started the engine as Hotaru drove, "Whoa!" The car was still on break, so Hotaru shifted to drive and she drove off. Hotaru laughed when she looked back in front of her and screamed to see NegaDuck driving with QuackerJack, and with some other minions.

Hotaru managed to avoid them and drive on with her eyes close, "Hotaru-chan! Open your eyes!" Hazuki cried and Hotaru obeyed but her eyes first fell on the rearview mirror to see Doodles on the trailer behind them.

"Uh oh…look!" Hotaru, Hazuki, and Jeanette glance back as Doodles used a toilet plunger to hang onto the side of the trailer.

"Come on, Hotaru!" Hazuki said, taking Hotaru's hand as Odd took the wheel, and the girls rushed to the back of the car, "We'll lose that trailer!"

"How?!" Hotaru cried.

"Just climb down there!" Jeanette ordered pointing to the hook that held the trailer to the car.

"I can't! I'm a human girl!" Hotaru argued.

"Don't be such a sissy!" Jeanette shouted.

"I'll fall!" Hotaru whimpered.

"You're a panther! You won't fall!" Hazuki said, impatiently.

"I will!" Hotaru retorted and Hazuki and Jeanette sighed in frustration.

"OH, we'll do it ourself!" Jeanette said, angrily, "You're such a scardy cat!" Hazuki and Jeanette rushed to hook and they both try to pull it; Doodles took out a knife and poked one of the wheels of the trailer which caused the hook to come loose and Hazuki and Jeanette nearly falling off, "Ah!! Hotaru!"

"Hazuki! Jeanette!" Hotaru cried and went to the edge of the back of the car, "Odd! Bia! Erts! Help!" She shouted, but she knew the three wouldn't hear her.

Hazuki hung onto the chain while Jeanette held on to her, "Ow!" She cried as Hotaru held out her paw.

"Hold on!" She cried and Hazuki strained to reach over, but the chain broke free and Hazuki and Jeanette along with the trailer went backwards into the water tower with NegaDuck's head on top.

"Help!!" Jeanette and Hazuki cried out.

"HAZUKI, JEANETTE!!" Hotaru screamed out for her friends as she suddenly in her thoughts.

"Of course if you're a scardy cat…" She saw a faded image of Hazuki and Jeanette mocking her and Hotaru covered her face as images of the villains went around her, mocking her.

"Hey. lay off the girl!" Odd yelled.

"Give me the boss…" The waiter said.

"You're such a scardy kat…" Jeanette and Hazuki's voice rang as NegaDuck and Collector all laughed.

"No!" Hotaru screamed, "STOP!!"

Hotaru suddenly gasped to see she was back in the real world and she got a determined look on her face, knowing WHAT she had to do. She rushed back into the car and rushed back to the wheel taking it from Odd.

"Guys, we're going back and get Hazuki and Jeanette!" Hotaru steered the car right back around and the minions gasped in surprise as Hotaru crashed right through them.

NegaDuck gasped seeing his car coming and said, "So, they wanna play chicken huh?"

"Don't worry, boss, I'm not turning!" Quackerjack laughed.

"Idiot! That's my car!" NegaDuck cried and grabbed the wheel from Quackerjack and manage to get out the car's way.

Hotaru gasped seeing they were now toward the water tower, "Knuckles, the breaks!" she cried and Knuckle slammed on the breaks. They skid to halt in front of the water tower and Hotaru got out toward the ladder that went up, "I think she landed up here!" She screamed, "HAZUKI, JEANETTE?!"

No answer, so Hotaru started to climb up, "Come on, we godda find them!"

Hotaru, Odd, Bia, and Erts (who is carrying Raimundo), Knuckles, Omi, Renee, and Erin started to climb up just as NegaDuck and minions come driving up; NegaDuck rushed over and started to cry as he hugged his car, "Oh my baby…my beautiful baby…" The minions stared at him and NegaDuck took notice of this; he glared at them, "What are you looking at?! Get up there!"

"Hazuki, Jeanette!" Hotaru cried again as she, Odd, and Bia tried to help Raimundo get to the top with Erts.

"Raimundo, wake up…" Renee begged, when she gasped at feeling her cross necklace fall off, "My necklace!"

The necklace hit MegaVolt in the face and he fell on top of Bushroot who in turned fell on top of Pete, and Pete forced them off him as he shouted, "Bozoos!"

Suddenly the water tower started to lean toward the right and the group gasped as they fell to the edge. Odd manage to grab a hold of one of the rails while holding Raimundo with his legs, Knuckles, Omi, and Erts grabbed Raimundo's left leg as Bia held Erts's hand, and Renee and Hotaru held onto his right leg while Erin held Renee's waist.

One of the beams let loose and the water tower started to fall slowly down, "This is guys…we're going down…" Odd groaned, trying to hold on to the rail.

"Knuckles, Omi!" Hotaru cried as she hugged the hand. "Do something!"

"Hang on Erin!" Renee shouted.

"I really hate HEIGHTS!" Erin yelled.

Odd tried to climb up, but it was no use everyone was too heavy. Erts looks at Bia and said, "Bia, I'm sorry about before!"

"Erts-kun, I'm sorry too..." Bia whispered.

"I want to say if we don't make it..." Erts spoked. "I love you!"

Bia gasped wiuth tears as she held his hand tightly.

They didn't notice NegaDuck's helicopter heading toward them.

"Don't let go!" Hotaru yelled but Odd's grip gave away, causing them to fall toward the ground below. But the helicopter caught them just in time! NegaDuck smirked, "This is great!" He laughed and talked into the radio thinking Quackerjack was in the copter, "Bring them in, Quackerjack!" NegaDuck turned and saw Quackerjack smiling at him, "Quackerjack?"

"Quackerjack? Who's Quackerjack?" Hotaru and the others looked to the front and gasped to see HAZUKI and JEANETTE was steering the helicopter.

"Hazuki, Jeanette!" Hotaru cried.

"Hotaru! Let's get some help over here! This helicopter is too complicated for me to control! And these things are CRAZY!" Hazuki laughed as she threw the radio away since NegaDuck talked to her and started to fly off.

"The Wind and Renee Roberts! They're gone!" NegaDuck cried out in disbelief, "And I'm ruined!!!" NegaDuck then cried like a baby.

Hazuki and Jeanette smiled as they started to fly the helicopter back toward their home which was still infested with pouring rain…


End file.
